During surgery, draping often occurs at the head of a patient to create a sterile barrier separating the surgical field from the anesthetist's access to the patient. Typically, on one side of the sterile barrier, an assortment of invasive tubes, lines, catheters, wires and other devices are attached to the patient during the course of the surgery. Generally, these tubes, lines, catheters, wires, and other device come from different parts of the patient's body and connect to monitors, screens, drip lines, injection ports, and other devices on the other side of the barrier near the head of the patient. Many of these monitors, screens, drip lines, injection ports, and other devices are under the anesthesiologist's control during the course of surgery. Thus, this area can be easily cluttered.
Additionally, the surgical field near the barrier can be further cluttered by placement of surgical instruments on the drape. This cluttering and disorganization can apply undue pressure to the patient and to the monitoring lines, and can result in possible injury to the patient (e.g., from a falling instrument). Thus, the clutter and disorganization on both sides of the barrier can also be harmful to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,616 discloses an anesthesia screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,218 discloses an adjustable frame assembly for supporting a surgical tray. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0101512 discloses an adjustable shelf/tray and anesthesia screen. Pemco Medical sells an anesthesia shield with an adjustable screen (Access II).